Fanon: Past
This was the first story I ever wrote, and the reason I joined the wiki community: my Avatar fanon. The rest of this saga is up on the Avatar Wiki, if you want to check it out. Or not! It's great to have options :D 12:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Rated PG-13 And finally, here is the story main page. Past I am not special. I can't even firebend... My mother named me after the only thing I could do, looking at people with my ocean blue eyes. As I make my way to the royal city, I made the mistake of looking back. My people need me... Who am I lying to? Nobody needs me. I was the one who made the earthbenders attack our village. I am the Avatar... I still can't believe that one day... "You are the Avatar. Now go away!" I was devastated. My one friend from my village just made sure I would never even try to get to her... The fire sages told me. We knew already, but that just made it real. I suppose you could say that Elena was my girlfriend, but neither of us would use that word. We already knew it from the moment I bent water, while I was a descendant of generations firebenders. We were unsplitable, but from the moment I was told that I would need to cross the world to master the elements, it all became a reality. Their exact words were: "The day Avatar Brek died, was a dark day. But we know that the Avatar is always reborn, and so is our hope for a better tomorrow. Behold the newest Avatar, Avatar Lan Se!" My world was tumbling down. I never wanted to be the Avatar, all I wanted was to live a normal life. People were already whispering the day after that I was already leaving, while there were plenty of good firebenders in the village. I was discussing with Elena the day after about all what happened. She thought that I should be grateful I did not have to spend my entire life in our boring village, and in the end, we were yelling at each other. I made use of the rumor of my leave, and the next day I was already gone, with the wind. I never had any trouble with my family, so what I am about to tell you may seem weird, but I never liked my house. It was too big, and my parents were always gone. They were the richest people of the village, and for that they had to sacrifice me and my two older brothers. We were never mistreated, but we simply did not get any love from our parents. But we had each other, and we were the guards of our city. My two brothers were firebenders, and pretty good ones too, but I, even though I am the Avatar, could not. But even without fire, I defended our village with everything I had. I bent water to extinguish the fires my brothers created. Then the earthbenders came, and I had to flee. My brothers and parents died in the battle. The entire village did. The earthbenders came out of nowhere, and just attacked us. My oldest brother knew that we would not make it, but he was going to fight, and told me to leave and go to the capital. I did. Right now I am going from town to town, asking the way. The road is straight, the weather clear, but my thoughts are darker then the black sun. I know I can bend water, but why not fire? Am I the worst Avatar ever? I never see anybody else, but this is a big road. Where is everybody? Were there more attacks like the one on us? Nobody wants to talk about it. I know there is something going on, but right now I need to make my way to the capital. There I can find answers. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se